


For Better or For Worse, We still die

by Trixangel103



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Like really slow, M/M, Time Travel, Weirdly Serious, cuddly Jinchuuriki, female Gai, really interesting matchups, slow going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixangel103/pseuds/Trixangel103
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura never thought that they would be the last hope. They were hiding in the remains of Uzushio back to back in hopes that they had enough time to go back. To save that last of the world. Because that is what he would have wanted.When going back means losing their bodies, Sakura and Sasuke choose vessels that can save the world. In other words, Gai and Orochimaru are in it for the long haul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is Trix and this is my first fanfic. I am honestly not expecting much because this literally is my first time writing. I merely want to see myself progress so hopefully it will all go well. Feedback is encouraged as well as any grammar corrections because I am very bad at proper English. This fic is definitly going to deviate from the story so don't have any expectations from this fic because it's really going to be a journey.  
> I hope you like it and enjoy.

It started with Naruto. He was a bright and always speaking of peace. People gravitated to him like a moth to fire. He was the light of the darkness against the fight with Kaguya. As the Shinobi Alliance gathered together to fight their common enemy. 

But then he died.  
Their spirit sputtered as they tried to fight without their symbol of peace. For years they fought but it was getting too hard. More shinobi died, villages started to go extinct, and lands were going barren from all the destruction. 

Kaguya was taking everything they loved. 

Until it was only them two standing. 

“Sasuke, are you almost done?” The pinkette questioned as she crouched down behind the wall searching for the Goddess. Her back flushed against Sasuke. She could feel how long his hair has gotten as it tickled her back. If it was before she would have blushed at the thought of being so close to him. However, there was no time for that nor time to reminisce when team 7 was more than two members. 

“I’m almost done I promise. Just keep looking out for the bitch” he said as he finished the last touches of the seal on the ground. It was a seal they researched with Naruto before he – and he should stopped that thought. On another note, it occurred to him how ironic that their last act was a seal on the remains of Uzushio. Changing the subject was the only thing keeping him sane these days. Oh, and Sakura of course.

“I’m done!” he whispered as he slammed his hand down to activate the seal. The seal glowed as he fed it chakra. The chakra given to them by Naruto and Kurama in their last act against Kaguya. 

“Sakura hold my hand NOW!”  
Quickly she turned around take his hands and stand in the glowing seal. To anyone else it would have looked romantic. To them, it was their last dying chance.

“You realize that this seal won’t take us back to our bodies.” Sasuke said as he looked her in the eyes. 

“I know you told me all the details already remember?” she cocked her head only for him to stare at her questionably. She rolled her eyes. Even at the end of the world, Sasuke was still an idiot. 

“You told me when the bitch was attacking us with boulders from the mountains in Iwa” she said flatly as they waited for the seal to take them. 

“Just run it by me again!” 

She huffed at him as she opened her mouth to do just that. 

“Our bodies cannot crossover through time, but our souls can.” He nodded back as he gestured her to continue. Really, he was so demanding at times. She blamed it on his Uchiha genes. 

“The changes we want to make start before we were born so we must choose a person to contain our souls. Someone that has a strong mentality and is willing to change things at any cost."

"I am going to choose Gai” She declared as she stared at her teammate who may or may not be questioning her decision internally. In all honesty, it really was an unexpected decision. 

“He has a strong mentality and he is nosy enough to be in the events we need to change, but not as emotionally invested to be affected by them. On top of that, he’s dramatic personality will cover any discrepancies that shinobi tend to look for” she nodded as she ended her speech. 

“I am going to choose Orichimaru.” He proclaimed. That right there, was a surprise they didn’t see coming. 

“It’s true he strayed away from his path, but if I can convince him to take the path he was meant to take then he may just be a key contender in the events to come” Sasuke finished. Sakura nodded back at his explanation. 

There was no need for him to say more when she already understood.  
It was still hard for him to express himself in more words. 

More so now that their other half died. 

 

The sealed glowed brighter as they stood with their hands clasped together. It was almost done. 

“First,” He started as the seal steadily grew brighter, “Uzushio must survive, because it’s through their seals that we were able to survive this far.” 

“Second,” she continued, “Danzo must die. It is through him that we lost many talented people that could have brought us closer together as a village and later shinobi.” Sasuke nodded back roughly at that one. Let it not be said that the grudge against him was still burning. 

“Third, we must protect the Jinchuuriki. They are our last defense against Kaguya if she ever was to be brought out again.” 

If the Jinchuuriki survived just what could their chances have been against Madara? Against Zetsu?

“And Fourth,” she whispered as seal slowly took over their bodies. The script was spiraling over their legs burning them as they slowly crept up. 

“We will create a better world for him and for our future.” 

They clutched each other closer for comfort as their bodies disintegrated into the seal. 

Slowly, the seal stopped glowing and faded from the ground due to the lack of chakra. 

In the far distance, Kaguya screamed in agony for not taking the last of her pawns.


	2. dreaming fools

Orochimaru was not used to dreaming. As one of the Sanin (curtesy of Hanzo), he was given the honor of being one of the frontal attackers in the Second Shinobi War. Therefore, constant alertness was something he was used to. Thus, dreaming was not a luxury he could afford.

However, this dream was slowly perking his interest. He found himself floating in a dark black void of some sort. Much like the underground caves they tended to sleep in when they had missions outside of Konoha. He continued floating until he saw a man standing under a Sakura tree. It’s petals where slowly drifting around the black space as the man stared off in the distance. The man himself was standing to the side of the tree facing away from Orochimaru allowing him to see the profile of the man. He was dressed in a complete traditional yukata, with a sword stationed in front of him sank into the ground. If it wasn’t for the headband on his head and his obvious likeness to the Uchiha clan he would have mistaken him as a noble from the Daimyo court.

Slowly, he drifted until he’s feet touched ground. He looked around him in the black void, but only the tree and the man underneath it was visible.

 _“First,”_ the man stated as he continued to look ahead in a distance like an unmovable statue.

_“Uzushio must survive.”_

Orochimaru had to pause on that statement. The last time he heard about Uzushio, they were thriving in their specialty as Fuinjutsu masters. The village was slowly gaining acknowledgment from the major villages even more so now that it was allied with Konoha.

“Utter nonsense” He muttered under his breath as he stared at the man.

“On the Contrary, Uzushio is doing well and is no need of saving.” He said out loud at the man. Not that the Uchiha lookalike seem to be listening as he continued to gaze in the distance.

The petals seem to float around whimsically as the silence of that statement seem to set in.

 _“Uzushio must survive. It is through their research that we were able to survive for so long”_   the mysterious Uchiha said.

Which again, did not make any sense to the Snake Sanin. True, Uzushio had incredible works of Fuinjutsu research. He was able to see some of it when the Uzumaki came to visit Sensei to solidify relations. But the relation to something significant to war (because it must be war Uzushio was a shinobi village) did not come to mind.

“Uzushio does not need saving” he stated louder at the Uchiha imbecile. He felt his eyes twitching at the repeated conversation. He was slowly losing any respect he had for the Uchiha Clan. Not that he had much respect for them in their first place.  
Condescending bastards.

 _“Uzushio must survive.”_ The Uchiha replied in a monotone voice. He gazed in the distance and not once turned to look at the Snake Sanin. Which was quite rude seeing that there was nothing interesting in his sight.

 

Scratch that, he hated the Uchiha Clan.

 

“And I clearly said that Uzushio is doing fine. It is obvious that you are not from Uzushio so there is no need for you to imply on their behalf that they need help. I am sure that if they ever need help they would ask us. After all they are the Allies of Konoha.” He said with obvious contempt.

Once again a silence followed that statement.

 Just as he was about to turn around to ignore the madman completely, suddenly-

 the Uchiha bastard was in front of him.

 

There was no sound to indicate his shunshin, not even the sound of ruffled clothing. This was concerning seeing as he was considered a Sanin one of the legendary three ninjas of Konoha, and HE DID NOT SEE HIM COMING.

His hand reflexively reached for his kunai only to paralyze at the sight of red swirling eyes staring at him dissecting his every move. Proof that the madman was undeniably Uchiha.

Slowly a pale finger poked him in the forehead. And suddenly –

He was falling backwards in the black Abyss with only the sight of the Uchiha looming over him.

 

Flashes of images was circulating his head. The ruins of buildings, the dead bodies of shinobi and civilians scattered everywhere. The headbands of Kiri, Iwa, and Uzushio.

 _“Uzushio is too dangerous to be kept alive, they must be eliminated.”_  
_“They are allies of Konoha, we must cut all their ties,”_  
_“Konoha is too powerful and Uzushio is too dangerous”_  
_“Destroy them, Destroy them, Destroy them”_  
Kage, shinobi, civilians – Their faces were blurring  
Iwa, Kiri, Uzushio, and Konoha - the lines between them were coming apart  
Memories bleeding in one after another coming together to form

The Destruction of Uzushio

 

Lazily, sakura petals floated into his vision.

 

 _“Uzushio must survive._ ”

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru opened his eyes quickly to assess his environment.

He was in Konoha issued tent.

He was at Ame in the Second Shinobi War.

There was no sakura petals floating around.

He was awake.

He didn’t dare to move from his sleeping position in hopes not to wake his bedmate Tsunade. She was terrifying when she did not get enough sleep. Given how many people she healed today, he was willing to back off that fight.

However, going back to sleep was not an option anymore. He slowly got up and stepped out of the tent.

Outside, Jiraiya was taking the first watch. His silhouette shined with the light of the moon. Jiraya’s head was in his hand as he lazily looked from his seat under the tree.

The idiot looked like he was falling asleep already.

“Snake-teme, what are you doing up? It’s Tsunade-hime’s watch next.” Jiraiya glanced up from his position as he frantically waved his hand for emphasis to prove that point. Only to receive a stare for his dramatic flails.

 Silence always made Jiraiya somewhat uncomfortable. He took great pleasure in watching him squirm.

 “I couldn’t sleep,” he finally said as his comrade finally stopped wiggling around in anticipation. His golden eyes took in the dark environment. It was eerily quiet compared to the war they were fighting in just a few hours ago.

“Let me take the next watch.” He said as his gaze swiveled back to his comrade.

“You sure about that bastard? Tsunade-hime was pretty adamant about taking the next watch.” And that was a tidbit he should pay attention to, but he was awake, and she was asleep.

Therefore, his needs were priority.

“She healed a lot of people today, don’t you think she deserves a little rest?” he implied only for the Jiraiya to raise an eyebrow at him.

It was a pitiful excuse coming from him. He never was that considerate of a person.

Jiraiya being the trusting fool he was didn’t bother to question his motives.

“Well alright, don’t blame me when she gets mad!” The toad sanin said with more useless hand gestures as he slowly got up from his position. He watched as Jiraiya slowly ambled his way to the tent.

“She will most likely blame you”

“Argh! Don’t say that Teme! He said this as he dramatically turned to face him only to point at him like a child.

“This is your fault, so you will take responsibility for this!” This time, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at him. Tsunade tended to favor him more for obvious reasons.

“You always accidently grope her.”

“It’s not my fault she has a body made for poetry!” he exclaimed this with flushed cheeks, a fist raised in the air, and a look that always made him look like an old perverted man. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the moniker Sanin included this idiot.

“Never the less, she is asleep. Do not attempt to bother her.” He said this with a pointed look.

“Hai, Hai” The toad sanin said as he turned away with a casual wave to Orochimaru.

He didn’t believe him for a second.

* * *

 

Orochimaru crouched down at the base of the tree as he took his position for second watch.

Now that he was alone with his thoughts perhaps he should analyze that dream? Normally he would ignore such a thing.

However,

Uzushio deemed too dangerous to be alive,

Iwa teaming up with Kiri,

And Konoha not able to help

He could imagine it now. The likeliness and the possibility of such an event was all too real. For all that Iwa boasted in their own contribution to shinobi arts. They were too quick to annihilate potential competition. Their contempt for Konoha was legendary seeing as Konoha was considered one of the strongest out of all main villages. Any opportunity to take a jab at Konoha was taken. Uzushio was also closer to Kiri than it was to Konoha. Therefore, teaming up with Kiri to eliminate one of Konoha’s strongest allies was not only strategic, but also believable.

Then there was the reason Uzushio was eliminated. They were too powerful and skilled. Fuinjutsu was an acknowledged skill that took years and years to accomplish and understand. It was versatile as well as applicable to anyone regardless of your affinity or even the amount of chakra you have. The idea of a whole clan specializing in Fuinjutsu was insane, but a whole village would make anyone want to do a double take. To imagine all that potential lost because of village too afraid of seeing that power stirred something inside him. People tended to hate the unknown and strange.

He was a prime example of that.

 

Lastly, the topic that he wanted to avoid thinking.

The Uchiha.

An Uchiha that decided to give him a vision on the possible end of a powerful village.

He certainly did not look like any Uchiha he recognized (not that he would pay any special attention to the bastards) but the especially skilled Uchiha’s tended to make a name for themselves. On top of that, his eyes were very different to the usual tome he has seen within the clan. The closest shape he could think of was a Shuriken. Perhaps it was an evolution of their Dojutsu, or even a clan secret?

He sighed as he continued to watch for potential enemies.

There were too many theories in his head and not enough facts. Even more worryingly was why was he even taking this dream seriously? Was he just trying to entertain the thought that he could have foresight of the future, or did he unconsciously have a megalomaniac need to end Uzushio.

(That last thought had to be dismissed seeing as he held knowledge and the progression of shinobi arts in top regard. Ending the demise of one of the top revolutionary Shinobi villages would be counterproductive to that.)

Perhaps a trip to Uzushio would need to be in order. If he could word it correctly to Sensei he may be able to make it seem like a mission for diplomatic means. It would at least give him time to study the Fuin-

 

SLAP

 

Orochimaru blinked at the startling sound.

“JIRAIYA GET OUT OR I SWEAR YOU WILL BE NEUTERED LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!” The clear offended tone can only belong to the female medic nin who was supposed to be sleeping peacefully in the tent.

So that was why she wanted the second shift.

He continued to stare at the tent only to see Jiraiya thrown out of it landing in the branches of the tree across. It was always gratifying seeing Tsunade throw out Jiraiya. He looked back at the wide expanse of land. He probably should watch seriously. Thinking too much tended to distract him slightly.

“Hey, Uh Teme I need some help here?”

 Damn it


	3. Chapter 3

_Ruins of Uzushio, Fourth Shinobi War_

 

The blonde junchirikki was crouched down digging through the buried archives of Uzushio. Piles of scrolls laid around him as he continued to frantically pull and open each scroll. If he could just find the research for his theory, he may be able to finish the seal. The seal that could potentially fix _everything_.

_“Kit”_

“Kurama, what’s up?”

_“Kit, She’s coming back your gonna have to hurry”_

He scrambled faster as he started pulling an armload of scrolls down from the racks. He pulled on the big storage scroll on his back unscrolled it only to dump the scrolls in it. He then sealed it with a poof only to slug it back on to his back. The rumble of chakra and stones thrown against the ruins was heard outside of his hidden alcove.

“Damn it I was pretty sure I was close to finding it!“ he muttered

_“KIT, SHE’S HERE! GET OUT OF THERE”_

* * *

 

Orochimaru was floating in darkness again. Any chance of the dreams being a delusion was slowly losing its ground. For the past three nights his dreams centered on the Uchiha and each time he said “Uzushio must survive”, and each time Orochimaru ranted out his reply which involved derogatory names (towards the Uchiha Clan of course) and conspiracy theories (involving the end of the Uchiha Clan). Only to be poked in the forehead and given more images of the destroyed village. The third time he just straight out attacked him only to land face up with sakura petals floating everywhere. His pride as a shinobi was taking a hit.

He touched the ground, and faced forwards to stare at the Uchiha. Who it seems was waiting for him because than the Uchiha opened his mouth.

_"One, Uzushio must sur-.”_

"That’s enough.” Orochimaru interrupted. “For the last three nights you have told me that Uzushio needs to survive, but you have not told me how to help them or much less when this supposed attack will happen!” He said with an aggravated yelp. The Uchiha stared on in the distance until finally he turned his head and finally make eye contact with him. The first time of all three nights.

" _Uzushio will fall by the end of this war.”_ He turned back to stare at the distance. “ _There will be three more moons before it ceases to exist.”_

Three more moons?The war will end in three more moons? On top of that, they lose an ally? With the way the war was progressing, it will most likely be their win. However, did it truly count when the sacrifice was Uzushio?

In all honesty, he couldn’t care less if Uzushio was destroyed. Villages being wiped out was a rarity, but it was not heard of. The world they lived in was not kind to the weak, only the strong will survive. He was a believer of this, and yet- he felt conflicted. The flashes of images that he was shown for the last three days came back to him.

 _Tall white buildings filled with scripts and wards,_  
_Fuinjutsu that could potentially change the whole lifestyle if it was just applied in the right areas,_  
_All those research, all those talented clans and shinobi_

As apathetic as he was, as callous as he was, he saw the _sheer_ potential the Uzushio could bring if they we’re allowed to live.

He stood silently in thought, but it couldn’t have been any more louder with the revelation he came to.

“The war, it’s not worth it.”

* * *

 

Orochimaru was not a merciful man. He did not see the benefit in it.

However, this time

he can see the appeal of it.

 

* * *

 

He walked to stand next to the Uchiha, as they both gazed on watching the pink petals twirl.

“Why Uzushio?” he turned to stare at the man next to him. “Is it because of mercy?”

The Uchiha opened his mouth only to pause as if he needed time to figure out his reply.

 _“it was beneficial to us towards the end of the war.”_ He paused to take a breath _“We would not have survived for so long if it was not for Uzushio.”_ He completed with a nod.

War? Us? What war and what did he mean by "us"? There was more of them?

Something to keep note of.

“What war? Is there going to be a third shinobi war?”Only for silence to greet him again. He never realized the amount of time the Uchiha needed to take to reply. It was as if he had to think it through every time. 

Interesting.

Now that he was standing next to him, there were things about the man that sent up flags. Perhaps he was too focused on the issue of Uzushio to really pay attention to the man beside him, but upon closer look, the yukata he wore was now opened only to reveal full black shinobi wear. The headband that he couldn’t see from far away did not have the Konoha symbol, but the word Shinobi.

Did that mean he didn’t belong to a village? But he was obviously an Uchiha. Does that mean he was a traitor?

Despite the shocking revelation the most surprising characteristic of the Uchiha was his eyes. His eyes when not activated were black but flickering with little lights. It reminded him of a night sky with visible stars shining

 _“Yes and no”_ he replied, only to stop the hard analyzation of the sanin. _“It is confusing, there is -, there is to much yin.”_ He concluded.

What in the name of Hashirama Senju was yin?

Before he could ask about it,

He woke up

 

* * *

 

_Ame, Second Shinobi War_

 

It was early morning and the war on Ame was finishing up. A hawk came in to request the change of troops to start bringing them back to the village. Tsunade decided to stay back in hopes of healing more of the shinobi for the next wave. She was the best medic-nin in Konoha and arguably all the great villages. She was more useful on the field than off it.

He can attest to that.

On the other hand, Jiraiya decided to pick up a pack of brats and declare them as his students. Three underfed orphans with one being a hyperactive idiot, a very unimpressed little girl, and a sad looking Uzumaki imposter.

Orochimaru voted on killing them.

No one listened to Orochimaru.

Marching back into the village was a much-needed relief he didn’t realize he needed. Standard issued tents can only be home for so long. It was a surprisingly peaceful trip as they trekked on for a couple days. Finally, the large trees of Konoha were in sight. The shinobi stationed near the gate stood alert with the entourage of shinobi that were clearly coming back from the war. They were greeted and told to take a rest and to report to the Hokage the next morning. The only courtesy the Hokage would give to shinobi just coming back from war.

As they finally stepped through the gates of Konoha the tension in the air that he did not realize existed was released.

He was home.

He was obviously in need of a shower, he was covered in dirt and dried blood. Despite this, he continued onward to his chosen destination instead of his apartment. His war gear was off putting enough that as soon as the civilians saw him cleared his pathway. Which give, or take was a normal day for him.  
First thing first, the library, he needed information.The Uchiha said that there was too much yin. What was Yin, and why did that sound so familiar?

So lost in thought with his mission that he didn’t notice the little child trailing after him trying to keep up with his long strides.

“PRETTY SNAKE-SAN!”

 

What.

 

Only to be tugged furiously by a little child with choppy short hair and bushy eyebrows. He froze to stare at the weirdly aggressive little boy/girl it was hard to tell. He usually can tell by the smell but –

“PRETTY SNAKE-SAN, YOU HAVE TO HURRY AND WAKE UP KASHI’S TOU-SAN!!”

The kid said this all while tugging on his clothes and staring at him with tearing wet eyes complete with flowers sprouting around in the background. Why where their flowers and _was that a rainbow?_   Was this a kekkei genkai? Either way, he did not do well with crying brats. Therefore, he picked up the offending child by the collar and plopped him/her off to the side, and continued to walk.

“PRETTTTY. SNAKE-SAAAANNNN!!” the child belted all while running towards him with enthusiasm from where he/she was dropped off. Only to go back to tugging on his uniform. Snickers were heard around him on the street, and suspiciously from the roof tops.

Great, he sighed, he will probably be the next sensational gossip for the day. Which means Sarutobi Sensei will most likely hear about this. Tomorrow's debriefing was going to be troublesome. (Nara reference included)

Seeing as he was already a spectacle, he picked up the child only to shunshin to some random roof. He dropped the kid on top of the roof. The child surprisingly enough landed both feet on the ground. Huh.

He glared down at the creature (he was still having trouble with the gender) The child was either between the ages of 4-5 and was wearing a hideous green sheet, a red bandanna, and orange leg warmers.

Headache inducing, but not the worst he’s seen.

“Child, I have no need for your nonsense. Now why is it you have decided to bother me?”

“You have to help Kashi’s dad!” said the pleading little human. Which now that he was closer smelled more like flowers. A Yamanaka perhaps? That thought was quickly scratched seeing as the kid look nothing like them. 

“I am not familiar with this Kashi you speak of" He continued to glare down at the brat.

"The pink hair Lady said so!” the little girl ( he was assuming, screw it ) said with a show of balled up fists and a huff. 

He continued to stare at her unimpressed. 

"I am unfamiliar with anyone with such a color for hair." He turned around to jump off the roof "you have bothered me enough." He jumped down and left the child on the roof. If the child can land on two feet, than surely it will be just find from that height. 

"BUT THE PINK HAIR LADY SAID YOU CAN HELP!" she yelled from the roof only for the Snake Sanin to continue to walk away from building he left her on. She huffed to take breathe, "SHE WAS WEARING A YUKATA, AND THERE WAS A BIG TREE WITH PRETTY PINK FLOWERS!" 

Orochimaru froze

Damn it

He shunshin back to the roof and crouched down to pick up the brat

"This better be interesting" He said as he hopped to the next roof make his way to "Kashi's tou-san" 

“You’re going the wrong way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, This is Trix so the reason Sasuke is wearing all black underneath and not his fourth war shinobi outfit is because I absolutely detest it. It's hideous and not functional for a shinobi. Therefore, He decided to pick clothing from dead shinobi in order to make his outfit, thus black shinobi gear. 
> 
> so that's my rant!  
> Any guess on who the child is?
> 
> if you have any questions on the fic just comment down below
> 
> hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Caves near the ruin of Uzushio_

 

Shikamru watched his hokage go through the piles of scrolls.  Scrolls hidden underneath the ruins of Uzushio were a miracle to find. It turns out that the wards on Uzushio were the only things that can hide their presence from Kaguya. He wasn’t sure why, but whatever it was he was at least thankful.

“Hokage-sama, what are you looking for?”

“I’m not a Hokage, Shikamaru, you know that.” Naruto said this without looking up from his search. He frantically went through all the scrolls as he searched for the information he needed.

Shikamaru leaned on the side of the cave. They were currently hiding in caves near Uzushio. It probably wasn’t smart to stay in one place for too long, but Uzushio’s research was the only thing giving them a chance at survival.

“Everyone looks up to you as the leader, so yes, Hokage-sama”

Naruto groaned as he dramatically flailed around in agony because he knew they looked up to him. But becoming Hokage was …..stressful. If not a sad remainder that the leaders of all nations were currently dead.

“So, what are you looking for, _Hokage-sama_?” He deliberately purred out the last word.

Now Shikamaru was just making fun of him. He probably just wanted to see him squirm.

It worked.

“I am looking for information….” He fidgeted as he continued, “for this theory…..” He responded vaguely with a wave of his hand.

He honestly wasn’t sure how to explain it without looking stupid. Blurting out time travel wasn’t just weird, it was almost delusional what with the situation they were in.

Well, nothing was impossible, if you just believe it. And huh, he used to say that a lot when he was younger. He missed that.

*snap, snap*

“huh?” he garbled out. Shikamaru looked at him with amusement.

“You spaced out.”

“I was thinking Shikamaru! Thinking!”

“Yes….., you seem to do that a lot....... now”

Naruto put his head in his hands because okay that wasn’t believable, but Shikamaru didn’t have to point it out like that! He carefully peaked through his fingers to see Shikamaru still smirking at him. Seriously Shikamaru can be such a draaaagggg.

Honestly, he seemed more like a figurehead what with the way Shikamaru kept poking at him.  

“You never told me what your theory was.”  

“I NEVER SAID I WAS!”

Shikamru than straightened up from where he was leaning, and walked over to Naruto, and sat in front of him.

“No, but you were going to.”

Okay! Fine, he was going to, but still. He fidgeted and looked around (anywhere besides Shikamaru’s knowing eyes), “I….uh…TIMETRAVEL!”

He froze and put his head back into his hands in despair. Yeah, he was gonna stay like this until Kaguya comes to kill him.

Hokage my ass.

"Huh,....Time Travel" Shikamru casually said as if it was any everyday topic to bring about. 

"yeah....Time Travel" he murmured from his hands. 

It was silent for a moment, as Shikamaru contemplated what he just heard. 

"Okay" 

Naruto finally lifted his head to look at Shikamaru. Like really look at him. 

"Okay?" he asked because he really did wanted to be taken seriously. 

"Okay" Responded back firmly and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

"Start from the top, and explain it to me" 

* * *

  _Konoha, Second Shinobi War_

 

“Now, who on earth is this Kashi-tousan, and why is there a need to wake him up?” Orochimaru asked as he jumped from roof to roof following the direction the little creature was pointing at from his back.

“Kashi tou-san is Kashi tou-san”

Yes, that was established.

“Perhaps a name, or a description?” He spat out.

The mini human stopped her wiggling from his back, only for her arms to cling a little bit tighter around his neck signaling her confusion.

“But Kashi calls him Tou-san?”

This was going nowhere.

He sighed. He _knew_ children were not as developmentally capable. Yet knowing it and facing it in real life was completely different. He didn’t remember himself, acting like this when he was five. Then again, he was considered a genius. Perhaps that was why everyone seemed so developmentally stupid.

“What does he look like ?!” he demanded with considerable effort. Because it could not get as simple as that.

“He has long hair?” she tried to remember what the pink lady showed her.

It was kind of fuzzy.

“Annnnddddd GRAYYYY!” she shouted out because yeah that was what he looked like.

He winced at her outburst, but for once, that was actually helpful. There were only a couple of shinobi clans that kept their hair long.  Long hair was a symbol of strength. It was a sign of not to be taken lightly because only experienced shinobi knew how to use it to their advantage. Gray hair was even more rare. One of which was his teammate Jariya. (Although, he would argue his hair was the color of fresh fallen snow thank you very much) Who was currently back at Ame, so not him. Therefore, the only other clan that came to mind was the Hatakes.

Well then, Hatake Manor it is

* * *

 

Mai was clinging to the back of Pretty Snake-san as he was hopping around the roof tops to get to Kashi’s place. The wind whipping around his long hair was really pretty maybe she should grow out her hair. Tou-san would probably cry and tell her she looked like okaasan.  Then he would scream YOUTH and make mountains appear!

He was funny like that.

It was hard for her not to wiggle around and look at Konoha because everything was really small or angled funny from where she was, but Pretty Snake-san already told her to stop moving. Besides, the Pink Hair lady gave her an important mission, to make Kashi Happy! if anything happened to her tou-san she would probably cry, that’s why she had to save Kashi’s tou-san so he won’t cry.

She had to cling a bit harder to Pretty Snake-san as he jumped off the last connecting rooftop only to land in the ground and shunshin  into the forest.

Right in front of the Hatake Manor.

Immediately Orochimaru felt the lack of Chakra surrounding the Manor. The wards were down. Usually wards were never down especially with shinobi coming back from the war. That meant the shinobi of the house was present.

From what he assumed the child said, "Never waking up" must mean dying in some way. Most shinobi died in battle. It was war and many expected it to end in such a way. But with the wards down, that also meant killing Hatake-san at home could be a possibility. However, he felt only one presence in the room. Therefore, there was no attacker planning to kill Hatake-san any time soon.

But if Hatake-san died in his house, did that mean he was killed by a Konoha nin?

Who would be able kill Hatake-san in his own hosue?

He dropped the child on to the ground and pushed her behind him. He needed all his limbs free to take on the attacker. Whoever it was, he will go in prepared. He might as well make his presence known.

“HATAKE” he belted as he slammed open the door to the Hatake compound only to see Hatake-san in the middle of his living room, with a sword in his hand, crouching in the dark.

Ahhh, he forgot about that possibility.

Suicide.

Well, he had forewarned knowledge of the situation hence he should probably proceed this with caution. He opened his mouth -

“And why may I ask, are you crouching down on the floor? Please tell me you have found a new technique on polishing your sword skills and not ending your miserable life.”

 

Consideration was thy name.

 

A shocked Sakumo looked at his intruders in confusion.  Not only because it was unexpected (which it was _very_ unexpected), but because they were a rare picture to see in Konoha. Mainly being, Orochimaru with a child. Said child was currently fidgeting behind a bored Orochimaru-san.

Orochimaru-san was known for being creepy. The civilians of Konoha were by no means not used to the strange habits of shinobi however Orochimaru was a level above strange.  No one really knew what he was thinking about. He was always holed up somewhere inside, and the people he tended to interact with consisted of his teammates and the Hokage. He tended to stay away from children, or to be frank, people in general.

 

What a minute, did Orochimaru-san imply he was going to commit _seppku_?  

 

“I wasn’t going to kill myself” he blurted out, “I was meditating!” only to trip over himself in his haste to get up. Orochimaru-san stared at him like he was an idiot, and he can give him that. After all, sitting the center of his living room with a sword in your lap, in the dark was not suspicious at all. (They we’re shinobi, training in the dark was to be expected.) Never mind the fact that his wards where down and he just recently failed a mission that caused the whole village to turn against him. Which put it in perspective, suicide wasn’t exactly that far of a conclusion.

But he wasn’t going to kill himself.

He wasn’t

HONESTLY

He had to wince at that thought because now that he thought about it, it was blatantly obvious that he may have implied that. At least it didn’t show on his face. Although, from the death glare Orochimaru-san was sending him though, he wasn’t successful.

“You shouldn’t kill your self because, because…” the little girl’s voice called out from behind Orochimaru, “It’s bad! And, and Kashi will be sad, and that’s not good” she said with finality and nod as she now stood at the side of the Snake Sanin.

Good God of Shinobi he forgot about the child.

Did she just say Kashi?

SHIT KAKASHI

 

As Sakumo continued to melt down in his ever spiral of doom, Orochimaru proceeded to observe the Hatake Head who was currently clutching his head and talking to himself in despair. (something about being a terrible father and so on..)

He was quite disappointed.

The Hatake Head proved to be an imbecile, what with all the interesting revelations he had today. This proved to be the least exciting thing he has encountered. Even the child was far more fascinating seeing as she proved to also have a mysterious guardian. (Something he was looking forward to talking about to his own useless joke of an Uchiha.)

The reason he was so disappointed was because, here he was going to see the result of changing an event due to the dreams. He was a little bit insulted that it wasn’t his move but the mini five-year-old’s (Seriously, the Bastard of an Uchiha couldn’t even tell him about this?)

Therefore, his expectations for saving the White Fang was…….. underwhelming.

The man himself was an idiot. Seeing as he was still wallowing in his despair at whatever revelation he had. Honestly the child was the only interesting revelation of the day.

Hmm, now that he thought about it, where on earth was the child? He looked around (He was still standing at the entrance of the door) only to see the child outside in a patch of grass making a ring of .......flowers....

Well at least someone was being productive.

He glanced back at Hatake-san who was still crouching in despair.

Yes, the child was most definitely his favorite.

 

Mai was finishing her flower crown. She got up and smoothed out her dress and proceeded to skip back to the Hatake Manor. She held out the Flower Crown for Pretty Snake-san to see.

“yes…that is very…nice” he finished as he looked at the flowers in disdain. He patted her on his head – seeing as she was a small creature that needed to be acknowledged.  Mai giggled as he patted his head.

Pretty Snake-san made really funny faces. He was almost as funny as her Tou-san, but Tou-san was really, really funny.

She than proceeded to skip up to Hatake. Who sensed her coming towards him, looked up. She than plopped the flower crown on his head.

There that was better she thought.

“Tou-san said that I should say soorrryy when I make some one sad.” She nodded and smiled, “I’mma sorry for making you sad. I made you a flower crown so, so you can be happy now!” She giggled as she cheered to herself.

Sakumo didn’t know whether to cry or laugh at the sheer absurdity of the whole situation.  Here in his living room was one of the broodiest sanin and a very happy child (Who had….um…. were those flowers in the background?). Then there was him crouching on the floor with flowers on his head contemplating suicide.

He decided to laugh.

He laughed until he cried.

* * *

 

“Well, seeing as you are done with your emotional outburst, I need your assistance” Orochimaru stared him down. 

"I need to go to Uzushio, and I will most likely need a campion."

Most likely? Did that mean Orochimaru-san never thought about asking him til now? Sakumo was a bit dazed by that revelation. 

"But because there is currently a war going on, and my sensei is a senile fool, I will need someone to protect me during the trip." He looked at the Snake-Sanin in disbelieve. He needed an escort to go to Uzushio? Him? The one they call Sanin? 

He must have been making a face because Orochimaru than responded. "My sentiments exactly" 

"Can I come?" said the little voice that has been giggling in the background this whole time.

"No" the answer came as swiftly as soon as the question was asked. 

"But Whhhhyyyy?" and the the little girl started to pout, as the flowers in the background seemed to droop with the effect. Sakumo was contemplating whether or not it was genjutsu. 

"Because you are small and weak." Orochimaru responded callously. Which okay, maybe he should try to take over now. He spared a meaningful look at the Sake Sanin who only responded by rolling his eyes. 

"He means that it could be dangerous. Besides your parents would worry about you uhhh......." 

"MAI, MAITO MAI." she responded gleefully as the flowers in the background came in full force. 

A Maito? He should have known, what with the attire being unique. That meant the child wasn't related to Orochimaru-san. So wher-  

"Maito Mai," Orochimaru-san's voice cut through his wandering thoughts, " so you were female." Orochimaru-san said as he calmly looked down at the pouting child who was tugging on his clothes. 

WAIT

Orochimaru-san didn't even know her name? Much less the gender? 

But they looked so comfortable with each other!? Like a parent with a child, or a teacher with their student. Wait so when did they mee-

With a swift moment, Orochimaru turned back his gaze at him. "You didn't answer me" 

He cleared his thoughts as he tried to formulate an answer to his preposition. "Orochimaru-san I don't know if you know, but I just recently failed a mission by going against orders. Since then, I have been off duty for a couple of weeks now." He stared off to the side not wanting to see the faces of his comapions. He was a failure of a shinobi. Instead of following the mission he ditched it to save his comrades. His bleeding heart was a curse for a shinobi, especially as skilled as he was, and now - He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Orochimaru-san, I am no longer welcomed as a Shinobi of Konoha." 

It hurt just to say that. 

"Well then we will just have to visit Sensei, I was on my way to do that, but someone, " Orochimaru then glanced down at the little child, only for Mai-chan to giggle back, "someone decided that I must have a detour." 

"Orochimaru-san, I don't think you understand, Hokage-sama does not want to see me, I shamed Konoha!" he exclaimed. 

Orochimaru looked at him with his golden eyes, his stare so sharp he almost looked away, almost. Mai-chan however, was giving him a worried look. And ah, He didn't mean to scare the little child, he glanced away to give her a weary smile. He looked back at Orochimaru

"Even if I want to Orochimaru-san, I don't think I am able to. I am sorry." He bowed as he turned around to go back to the house. If he was honest with himself, he would have said yes. The chaos that Orochimaru-san and Mai-chan brought on to him was the most fun he had in a while. He dreaded going back home in the dark, and alone with his thoughts.

He felt the flower crown slipping from his head, he took it off and held it in his hand. 

It was nice while it lasted. 

 

"And I just said I would talk about it with Sensei! Were you not listening you pathetic idiot?"

There went the somber mood. He turned around, and yes there was little Mai-chan giggling at him. For someone so adorable, she could be such a brat. He gave a long-suffering sigh. 

Well, he was going to have to face the village at some point. He might as well do it with Orochimaru-san and Mai-chan.

Something tells him that it would be interesting. 

* * *

 

They took to the roofs, which Sakumo was grateful for. Although he wanted to go with Orochimaru-san, he wasn't exactly ready to face all the stares and the whispering behind his back. He was still recovering from his....well...depression. As such, he needed to conserve his energy when facing the Hokage. 

He honestly wasn't sure if he was ready for that, but he didn't dare to back out. Because for some odd reason, Orochimaru-san and Mai-san wanted him to come. He didn't want to disappoint them. He glanced at Orochimaru-san who currently was berating a fidgeting Mai-chan on his back who now had the flower crown around her neck (It was too big for her head).

He really, needed to make a play-date with her and Kakashi. Their reactions to each other would definitely be fun.

"Why, can't I come" Mai-chan complained as she nuzzled Pretty Snake-san's hair. His hair was sooooo pretty. She wanted hair like that. She pouted only for Kashi tou-san to laugh at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, which only made Kashi tou-san laugh even more.

"Well, you don't want to leave your dad behind don't you." Sakumo asked as they continued to run around the roofs toward the Administration building. 

"Like what you were gonna do with Kashi?"

and OUCH, he tripped when he heard that. He heard an unfamiliar chuckle, and wow, Orochimaru was actually smiling. 

Okay, point for Mai-chan, that was definitely a stab at the heart. He chuckled, and yeah maybe it was too soon to make a joke like that, but he was slowly getting over it. Slowly.

(He still needed to confront Kakashi, which he was not looking forward to at all.)

But damn, Mai-chan was going to be a force when she grew up. 

 

He honestly didn't remember when they dropped off Mai to her house. There was no one there to greet her, which sadly meant Maito Dui was not there, (a meeting between Maito Dui and Orochimaru would be glorious), but because it was near the Civilian Distract he spaced out from all the stares and pointed fingers. His breath was shortening and his gaze felt glassy, but he kept moving forward. 

The Administration Building was met with the same reaction, he was glad Orochimaru was leading him as he only focused on looking at the back of his head. However, he could still feel the judging stares of his peers. 

Finally, they where in front of the, door and suddenly he was in front of the Hokage. He adverted his eyes, because as much as he wanted to feel brave, he still felt ashamed. He shoved his shaking hands into his pocket. 

He probably wasn't ready to do this, but he was going to try. 

For Kakashi, 

For Mai-chan

For Orochimaru

He was going to try, he wanted to try.......

* * *

  _Administration Building, Hokage's office_

 

There was not a lot of things that surprised Sarotubi. As the Hokage of Konoha, he had the duty to make decisions rationally, thus surprises where something he had to handle carefully and strategically.

However, he was not prepared for this.

“You want to go to Uzushio in order to strengthen our alliance?” he repeated back in incredulity. Only for Orochimaru to cross his arms in seriousness

“yes”

“Well…” he shuffled around his papers as he tried to buy himself some time to answer back.

“you realize that we are currently at war”

His former student then proceeded to gesture at his attire. Which yes, that was the standard shinobi attire for war.

Sarotubi sighed. His student was remarkable at being two steps ahead in any given situation. It made slighting him very difficult to do. The only advantage he currently had riding on his former student was the title Hokage, and his former status as his sensei. The latter however could be seen as a disadvantage.

He picked up his pipe, and blew at the smoke, and watched it curl around the air.

Sarotubi stared back at the used to be trio, now duo in front of him. He was aware that Orochimaru made contact with Maito Mai, the only daughter of Maito Dui. The circumstances of that meeting were still debatable (according to the shinobi grapevine, it was a “touching moment”) It was the other companion he was unsure about.

The White Fang.

It was no surprise that he hadn’t thought of putting him in any other missions.  He deliberately went against orders, which in the time of war, was a danger to the village. There was no denial of his skills, but what was the use of a talented shinobi if they couldn’t even follow orders? 

However, this thought was neither here not there. He might as well contemplate that later. 

"Orochimaru, why is there a need for you to go to Uzushio at this time?" 

He put down his pipe as he waited for a response. 

"I need a vacation." 

 Perhaps it wasn't too late to think about retiring. 

"Orochimaru, you can't just want to go to Uzushio for a vacation, you need to give me a better reason than that" He said with as much authority as a former sensei and current Hokage could muster. Not that it would do him any good. 

"Well then, I want to go to Uzushio in order to solidify our alliance as well as go over emergency protocols for the off chance that Kiri and Iwa will team up together to wipe out Uzushio." 

Sarotubi actually had to pause and think about that. Because as much as he wanted to call bullshit. That was, .....that was very believable. Too believable. Almost too cunning and too short of notice to actually prepare for. 

"Orochimaru, you can't betray the village by annihilating Uzushio" 

Silence set in as disbelieving eyes looked at the Hokage. 

"Sensei, you have gone Senile haven't you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I have wanted to post this chapter for sooooo looooonnnnnggg but I kept adding things and clarifying things and it's just ridiculous because it never seemed to happen. I have like so many things in my head and putting them down is really hard for me. I'm more of a visual person so trying to translate all of that is a challenge. Did i mention this is my first time writing this? Cuz this is my first time writing this. (I feel like I should emphasize this every time jk but still) 
> 
> I actually did have a lot of fun with Shikamaru and Naruto. Shikamaru is such a troll, and Naruto can't handle that. Almost makes me want to ship them. Almost.....  
> So Gai is actually Mai because, yes Gai is female, and it's honestly just one letter change, but I thought it was fitting. Oh and 真 (ma) meaning "real, genuine" combined with 愛 (ai) meaning "love, affection". (Yes, I copy and pasted that, it's from behind the name)  
> Sadly, no dream sequence, there really is too much content, and there was no way I was forcing Orochimaru to go to sleep when all this drama was going on.  
> Seriously though Thank You for all your comments reading them does give me courage, and I really am grateful to that. If there was a like button for every nice comment ya'll made I would like all of them. If you have any questions I usually do respond. I mean I do, but like the answer will probably be vague, like seriously vague because you kno....plot bunnies! Thank you so much and I am glad ya'll stuck around. Heart-Chu!!!


End file.
